


Demon Lovers Don't Stay

by Gay_Satan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Child Death, Demon Dean, Gabriel Lives, Graceless Castiel, Graceless Gabriel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Satan666/pseuds/Gay_Satan666
Summary: Castiel, through graceless and powerless, tries to get demon Dean to come with him to get him back to normal the last way he knows how. It doesn't work. Unfortunately his choice of actions leave Castiel pregnant with Dean's younger brother Sam and, he'stotally not dead brother, Gabriel. Sad, Cute, Happish/Sad ending.... for people who don't like child death then don't read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ;) I really hope you enjoy this

Castiel ran though the abandoned house, looking behind him to watch for the demon which he use to know. A large bang was heard right from the back of him, making him turn around quickly. Castiel looked straight into Dean's black, demonic eyes.   
"Dean stop," Castiel yelled as he backed away from his once friend.   
Castiel couldn't do anything. He was graceless, powerless against the demon moving slowly towards him.  
"Cas," Dean smiled. "Come here. I don't want to hurt you." Dean smiled, moving faster towards Castiel's shivering figure. "Dean, let us help you! Just come with me back to Sam and we can fix all of th-" Cas was caught off short when Dean slammed him against the wall.  
"Cas. Shut up for a moment would ya? You're kinda making me want to punch you from all this talk about Sam and fixing me and all the shit." Dean growled staring into Castiel's eyes.  
Castiel didn't know what to do. Dean was going to kill him, wasn't he. He ran different options in his head on how to get out of this situation, away from Dean. The only thing he could think of was so unrealistic that it might even worsen the situation but, with no other option, he went with it. Just as Dean was about to speak, Cas slammed his lips into Dean's.   
Dean was taken back but soon leaned into the kiss, even biting Cas's lips. Castiel pulled back to stare into Dean's eyes. Dean looked at him with he's green eyes, smiling lightly at him. He brought his hand up to Castiel's face to hold it, letting his thumb trace over his lips. Cas smiled. 'It worked? Really?' He thought as he stared up at dean.   
At the exact moment, Dean let out a loud laugh before grinning down at the graceless angel. He eyes switched back to black while Dean still laughed down at Castiel. "N-no. I- I thought it-" Castiel stopped mid sentence, shaking as Dean pushed himself closer into him.   
"Oh Cassy," Dean said, petting Castiel's hair. "I'm sorry but one little kiss isn't going to do anything for me." Dean picked him up bridal style walking into the bedroom of the house. Cas was thrown onto the bed with yelp, no time to get up before dean was on top of him, grinning evilly with dark eyes.   
"Maybe this will make me better, cas?" Dean smiled as he slapped Castiel's ass. "N-no." "What do you mean, No? But don't you want the old Dean-o back?" Dean asked pouting. "I promise I'll be real gentle with you, baby. I'll make sure that you'll be begging for it the whole time." Dean leant down to bite and suck at Castiel's neck. Cas whimpered when Dean began to lick up blood from a large bite he had made.  
"Now Cas," Dean said sternly. "How do you expect me to do this with all these layers on."   
He began shredding the clothes off of Cas, ignoring his pleas to stop. When he was finally stripped him completely dean smiled down at him. "Now if you be a good boy, I won't tie you up okay? Now you sit there as I take off my clothes and get the lube."  
Dean sat up and took off his shirt, discarding it on the floor before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get the bottle that was stored in the cabinet. Castiel instantly sat up, debating on whether or not he should make a dash for the door. Just when he made his mind, Dean came out of the bathroom.  
Butt naked and holding a small bottle in his hand, dean strolled over to straddle Cas again. "So glad you decided to stay, cherry pie," Dean smiled. "You trying to run would have made this a lot harder."   
Castiel started shaking, feeling wetness in his eyes. Dean's smile faded. "Don't cry, I promise that it's not gonna hurt. It may sting but I'll make sure by the end you'll feel just as good as me, okay." Dean smiled apologetically. Dean opened the bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers.  
Cas felt the tears falling down his face. Dean kissed him. "I told you that it wouldn't hurt. Now remember, don't struggle or else someone is gonna be tied to the bed." Dean grinned devilishly at Castiel as he placed a well lubed finger at his entrance. The angel shivered as the cold, wet finger penetrated his body. Dean smirks as he curls and moves the finger in and out of his tight heat.   
"Dean," Cas whined, it burned.   
"Shhh, it's okay angel. I promise it'll feel good soon." Dean kissed him passionately as he added the second finger. Dean pulled away to look down at the shivering fallen angel. "Are you a virigin down here?" He didn't reply, only whimpered as the two fingers now scissored deep inside him.   
Dean placed his other hand on Cas's limp dick, slowly moving his hand up and down. It started to slowly get hard as Dean moved his hand faster. Cas moaned loud when the two fingers hit something deep inside him making him spasm. "Gotcha," demon Dean grinned, stricking the place two more times before pulling out and slicking up his erection. He lined himself up with Castiel's entrance. Cas began to fidget and cry as he felt the tip of Dean's manhood rubbing against his leaking hole. Dean wiped the angels tears away kissing him sweetly.   
"It's okay, your strong demon will make sure you'll feel good under me," Dean said against his lips. Castiel brought up a shaking hand to squeeze Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed him as he entered the tight heat of Castiel.   
Cas wiggled in discomfort but became used to the feeling of being full. After a few moments of sitting still, Dean looked down and said,"I'm going to move now, you okay?" Looking up at Dean, he notice he's eyes were that beautiful green/hazel mixture that he loved so much. Castiel always wanted this, just not with THIS Dean.   
He loved the real Dean Winchester. The one that saved lives, not take them. Right now he felt as if nothing changed. The sweetness in his voice, the softness in his eyes, it was like old times.   
He nodded his head, staring up at Dean with a small smile. Dean smirked down at Castiel as he slowly started moving out and in of he's heat. He felt himself clench around Dean in pain, whimpering and shivering underneath him.   
"Cas," the demon hissed. "You really tight. You need to relax for me, Angel." Castiel nodded but still squirmed under the larger male.   
Dean started moving his hips faster, slapping against Castiel's hips. Dean finally hit that one glorious spot that made Cas moan loud. Castiel quickly put a hand over his mouth to hide those noises Dean loved so much.  
Dean took his hands and put them on his shoulders. "No, no baby," Dean grunted. "I don't want you hiding those delicious noises you make for me."   
Castiel moaned as Dean placed his mouth on his, swirling his tongue against Cas's. Dean picked up the pace, feeling Castiel's now erect Cock rubbing against both of their stomachs. Castiel clenched his eyes shut as Dean kept hitting that one bundle of nerves deep inside of him.  
"Castiel, angel, I need you to look at me. I want to see those angelic eyes of yours." Dean got close to Cas, making the tips of their noses touch.  
Castiel opened his eyes, staring straight into black eyes which quickly switched into his normal green ones.   
"D-Dean I'm-ahn-go-goin to cu-AH!" Castiel moaned out. "M-Me to, Angel," Dean panted.   
Dean thrusted into Cas to more times before Castiel screamed out "Dean!" in pleasure while Dean let out a loud grunt of "Cas." Both reached their limits, orgasming at the same time. Dean fell on top of Castiel, both sweating and panting. Dean slowly pulled out, cum leaking out of Castiel's now gapping hole.   
"Castiel?" Dean asked, looking down at the graceless angel below him.  
Castiel was already asleep, the rough but passionate sex was to much for him to handle and he passed out. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head.   
"Sam will be here shortly," Dean said sadly. "See you around, angel." Dean kissed the top of his head and walked to the door.   
Dean looked back at Castiel, switching his eyes black after he whispered a sad,"I love you."  
Dean quickly left the abandoned house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My information might be off....

"Cas, Castiel? CASTIEL!" Castiel woke up with a start. The first thing he saw was Sam looking worried. The second thing he noticed was the missing demon.  
Dean was gone, he didn't know why but he felt hurt, sad, maybe even angry.  
He got up and looked over to Sam. He then realized he was no longer in the abandoned house but now "safe" in the bunker.  
"Are you okay," Sam asked worried.  
"D-Did you see anything?" Castiel asked nervously.  
Sam sighed but told him, "yeah I could tell things happened *cough* but I was going to wait for you to tell me on your own."  
Castiel smiled sadly. "Uhm could, could I just clean up? Then we can talk about this."  
"Oh god Cas, yeah just. You need anything just yell," Sam said while getting up and leaving the room.

\--------------Time skip----------------------

Castiel made his way back to Sam but soon saw there were to men sitting at the table.  
"Cassie! Nice of you to join us. Now last time I checked, you were fucked by a demon," a familiar voice laughed.  
"Shut it, he's your bother-" "so is the demon!" Both men argued.  
"Gabriel," Cas said. "You're dead."  
The old angel looked at his brother. He rolled his eyes before stating, "did you really believe that, honestly I laughed at you both being so gulli- ow what the fuck Sammy!"  
Sam glared at the archangel who was holding his cheek from the larger males slap.  
"Don't say shit like that!" Sam growled "Castiel, can you tell us what happened?"  
The angel looked to the floor before shaking his head. Sam smiled sadly but understood.  
"Don't worry Cas, dean does that type of stuff all the time," Gabriel chuckled at Castiel.  
Sam sent a quick glare before both men started hearing soft whimpers. Both turned to find the graceless angel slouched in his chair, tears in his eyes.  
Sam and Gabriel both got up and went to comfort Cas.  
"W-will make dean better, okay Cas. Everything will be fine, you know Dean would never ever want to hurt you," Sam said while hugging the little angel close to him.  
"You know these stupid Winchesters love you!" Gabriel whispered into his baby brother's hair.  
Castiel stopped crying, eyes still red.  
Sam looked over to Gabriel, then back to Castiel. Gabriel quickly spoke up.  
"Cassie? How about you rest again? You look even more worn out then before."  
He nodded, getting up and walking back to the room he slept in.  
"What did Dean do," Sam sighed once Castiel was out of ear shot.  
"This is why you're my favorite Winchester," Gabriel said. "You don't do this type of shit."  
"Shut up, Dean is one of the good guys he just," Sam paused. "Just made the wrong decision this time."  
"So how are you going to fix this?" "What to you mean? You're gonna help too now that you're back from the dead!"  
Gabriel laughed. "Awe my moose totally missed me," Gabriel giggled. "Now first let's make sure Cas won't, you know, break from Dean again. Then we fix that demon."  
Sam nodded, leaning his head onto Gabriel's shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —End notes—

I’m back you little bitches! Stay tune for notes and can someone please tell me how to change my profile name??

—————————————————————

 

Castiel sat on the bed, staring at the floor like it was his mortal enemy. Cas wasn’t angry even if his face seemed to project him that way.  
He was thinking. More specifically of Dean. The human turned demon was all he could see in his mind.  
He always had a “bond” with the older brother, he even developed more then friend feelings for him.  
Castiel didn’t understand Dean’s actions, he didn’t even think Dean shared a romantic interest in him.  
The only good explanation in his mind was that the “new” Dean knew this would cause him the most pain.  
Castiel was thrown out of his thoughts when a knock erupted from his door.  
“Hey little bro?” Gabriel asked timidly from the other side. “Can I come in?”  
Castiel smiled.  
“Yes, Gabriel, come in.”  
Gabriel opened the door and sadly smiled at the younger angel. He walked over and sat down next to Cas.  
“Sorry that I was a little...” Gabriel paused. “Dicky when I mentioned about your encounter with demon Dean-o.”  
Castiel smiles and replied sadly, “it’s okay Gabe, that’s just how you act. No offense taken.”  
Castiel sighed at looked down at the floor.  
“I would like to know why you haven-“  
“Called? Popped in? Give a little, ‘Hey guys! Guess who’s alive?’”  
Gabriel smirked.  
“I had to be careful, I rather not die for real right? I mean, you’ve been a lucky birdy but, I’m not sure if God’s gonna be that good to me like he’s done you.”  
Castiel nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Hey,” Sam called from the door way. “You guys want anything to eat? I mean I know you’re angels but-“  
“Sure Moose-y,” Gabriel smirked at the tall hunter. “Just don’t give me any of that salad crap!”  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
“You know, if you weren’t an angel you’d be riding on a rascal by now!”  
Castiel stared between the two, noticing Gabriel pupils dilate and how Sam seemed to keep his eyes locked onto the older angel’s.  
“Cas? Want anything?”  
“No I’m fi-“  
“bring him a sandwich,” Gabriel interrupted. “You need some food baby bro!”  
Castiel sighed and nodded at Sam.  
“Thank you,” Castiel smiled.  
“No problem, I’ll be downstairs.”  
Gabriel’s eyes followed Sam’s body out of view.  
“Well, Cas, just remember that Dean’s a dick!” Gabriel told him, trying to cheer up his little brother. “More so as a demon but, he’s not in his right mind. If he knew what he truly did, he would be bawling at your feet right now.”  
Castiel smiled timidly at his older sibling. “Thank you Gabriel.”  
Gabriel winked before getting up, stretching and running out of the room in a sprint.   
Seconds later Castiel could hear screaming.  
“GABRIEL!” He heard Sam scream at the top of his lungs. “You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack!”  
“Yeah well it’s better then getting smacked with a frying pan! What the fuck Samwich?! My brain feels like a panecake!!”  
As he listened to the two scream at each other, he couldn’t help but smile..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m back... sorry school happened plus fucking writers block and the fact that I’m writing an actual book (it’s depressing like me!)


	4. Note!! Please read!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back

Heyyy people! So I am back! I had a lot of shit going on but it’s over now, EXEPT FOR FUCKING SCHOOL GOD I HATE THAT PLACE!!! So I’m gonna continue the story and try to post twice a week! I’m also going to be writing some other stuff, mostly SPN. Also if you enjoy my writing style and like sad shit I’m working on a book that I’d love to have spell checked....

Love you!   
-Satan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey just a quick note but this is obviously not following the actual show at all! All angels are graceless unless given grace. So saying that both Gabriel and Castiel are graceless until they kill an angel or somehow get it back. I’ll mention it in the next chapter, okay?  
Bye bitches! Satan out!


End file.
